Quite Peculiar Indeed
by PeersHitInMoscow
Summary: Well, uhm, this is a silly idea that I thought at like, 6 in the morning...Rate and review? :D
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, this is my first fanfiction, which I am writing at literally, 5:45 in the morning. Then again, I did lose an hour due to daylight savings time. So maybe it's only 4:45. Nonetheless, this is going to form into quite the silly idea that I had while reading all of this marvelous fanfiction on this website. Probably only going to be two chapters, and I'm sure you can guess what's to come, as there's so many allusions in here. Still, rate and review please! :D**

* * *

Charles Kingsley had passed on in the most peculiar way. He didn't die, on the contrary, he just disappeared. All that was known about his disappearance was that he had frantically seen Lord Ascot to discuss final business plans and shemes before, poof, vanishing. Since he had been in such a fuss, Lord Ascot simply assumed that Charles had run into trouble, and his disappearance had come at no surprise to him; the man was always peculiar. He had disappeared once before, yet only for a day. He just simply vanished, no one knew of his whereabouts. Lord Ascot assumed he would come back, just as he had on that day so long ago, yet, his best, most inventive and imaginative partner never returned.

Just as Lord Ascot thought of Alice, at a time. She too disappeared at the oddest of times to simply return after a day. Like when she vanished from sight and sound for a good few hours without any trail left behind. The servants had scoured the whole estate, with nothing to be found. That is, until she decided to magically come back. It was quite odd indeed.

* * *

The Mad Hatter sat at the head of the tea table, pondering some of life's mysteries. That and riddles that couldn't be solved. Why _is _a raven like a writing desk? But, no matter, he was thinking and these abstract riddles had no place in his mind at the moment. He had been thinking long and hard about his past. Possibly it was the maddness, but he could barely remember a thing. Did he even have a mother and father? Of course, silly, he had to have parents. But what of sisters and brothers? Ever since Time and himself had their quarrel, he couldn't quite remember a thing before then. His earliest remaining memories were of Alice's first trip into Wonderland, as she called it. He quite prefered the name, Underland sounded so ... under appriecative.

He grumbled to himself. Why, back then he had been holding an unbirthday party, yet, he couldn't even remember the date of his own blasted birthday! All the better, he supposed, less people would have to worry about actual birthday gifts. Instead, they could relish in the unbirthdays, which were shared by all. Birthday's are a rather greedy sort.

Refocussing his mind, he tried grasping at what wisps were left in his head of his own mental conversation not moments ago. Family. Right. Well, he couldn't remember it at all, his family seemed to be March and Mally, with the White Queen as their mother, and them being the rambunctious children that loved nothing more than to play at tea parties. He giggled to himself at the thought. How old was he? Older than the Queen? Quite possibly. Time was very fickle in Wonderland.

His mental state has never quite been on track, ever since he could remember. Possibly it was all the chemicals that went into his passion of hatting. He wasn't a chemist, but could assume that too long exposure to any chemical couldn't have positive side effects. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his own company and the thought of being sane quite scared him. His mind was far too busy to suddenly turn quiet. The quiet, while nice in small doses, wasn't welcome for a long stay.

Stay. That reminded him of Alice. He missed her terribly. She was such great fun, and he would very much like to show her all of the fascinating things of Wonderland. In fact, he may even teach himself some new things, as some had been forgotten. He wondered what she was doing right now. He had heard from McTwisp that Alice had something to do with China. He hoped that this _China_ fellow wouldn't last very long. He was very protective of his Alice. And the idea of her actually _marrying_ someone terrified him.

The more he thought of this China, his mind spat out the word, the more he felt himself going into another one of his tantrums. No matter, he assumed that he could retreat into his house for a small tantrum then return at his rightful place at the table, waiting for Alice to return.

He knew it wouldn't be a small tantrum though, as since Alice left, they had become more and more ... viscious, for lack of a better term. Now they tended to involve throwing something somewhere which just led to him having to pick it up and tidy up later. He quite enjoyed his controlled chaos and would fancy it stay that way. Still, knowing better, he excused himself from the table and retreated into his home. Well, March, Mally, and his home. Ever since the Bloody Big Head, they had been forced to share one house, as their seperate ones were destroyed.

There he went, more thoughts of things that upset him. First China then the Bloody Big Head. Ashamedly he felt his mind take over and his eyes burn into that amber yellow. He barely made it into the house intime before he began cursing at the nearest possible object. Which happened to be a teapot, the same one in which he stuffed Alice into.

Alice, he thought, stroking the teapot. Yes, he did quite miss her.

* * *

Alice awoke from another dream of her rememberance in Wonderland. Lately though, they had twisted ending in which the Jabberwocky did her in, or the Bloody Red Queen restored her place at the trone. These horrifying endings awoke her with a start, lightly misted in a cold sweat. Possibly it was the nervousness of setting off to China, and the possibility of this deal falling down a deep, dark ditch.

It was at times like this she missed her father. As well as the Mad Hatter. Both seemed to comfort her in such a kind way. She remembered her father, when she was a small girl, comforting her when she had bad dreams, which were actually memories of her first trip to Wonderland.

_"You're completely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are." _

He had said, cuddling his youngest daughter and reassuring her to get to sleep. He had never thought any less of her for her odd ramblings about Chesire Cats, talking animals, or Queens, yet, he always looked a little shocked, mixed in with understanding. Maybe he was mad too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh fiddlesticks, I forget if she says hello or goodbye to Absolem. No matter. I am slightly reluctant to put up this chapter, I mean, sure people have favorited the first one, but there were no reviews or nothin... =\ Barely makes a gal want to go on. Still, nonetheless, I feel a need to finish this story, and will finish it. Even if some of the plot makes my brain hurt a little trying to sort it out correctly.**

* * *

Wonderland truly changes people, makes them more mad they say. Alice pondered this. Well, to others, it would appear so. She had grown more imaginative since her last Wonderland adventure, and possibly mad.

She could have sworn that she saw Absolem the other day, for it was a beautiful butterfly, painted vivid blue. She remembered it clearly.

" Good bye, Absolem" she had said to the butterfly, watching his wings flitter away.

"Good bye, who?" Lord Ascot questioned, as he had strolled next to her.

"Oh, no body, just an old friend I was thinking of before my departure. Our departure." She corrected herself. At times she forgot that she was just the apprentice, and Lord Ascot was the master of this whole operation, it had only been her idea.

"I could have sworn you said Absolem, or something of the sort, quite a peculiar name. And I have never known you to associate with one with a name like that, and I have known you most of your life," he thought out loud, playing with his moustache.

"Well, the truth is, I was actually talking to that butterfly there." she pointed to the vivid creature, "his name is Absolem, you see, and he is a very wise creature, he helped me a lot."

Lord Ascot just stared at her for a few moments, creating an awkward silence between the two. Lord Ascot noticed her hair, wavy like her fathers, except her father had his hair cut short, so that it was not visible. Just like her father. "You're just like your father, you know," he told her before walking away.

_Well, that was rather awkward, _Alice thought to herself.

She missed her friends already. Ches, March, Mally, the White Queen, Bayard, the Bandersnatch, but mostly, the Hatter. Something about him just made her feel warm and comforted. She loved him, but not like that. She loved him as a friend, brother, and ally. She wanted to go back.

* * *

Love. Such a funny word with so many meanings. Did he love Alice? Well, as a friend, yes he did. But it was a little more. Like a brother would a sister. Or even a father a daughter. Family. He had brought up the topic inside his own head again. But this time, he would be determined. He wanted to know of them. So, he went to see the Queen.

* * *

The Oracalum showed all of the happenings of Wonderland, so why wouldn't it show him his past? He was sure if he asked nicely, it would show him the times of things before he could remember. Like maybe the day he was born. That was a good start. He hummed his "Happy Unbirthday" song to himself all the way until he approached the throne. It was his unbirthday, you know.

"Ah, your Majesty. A merry Unbirthday to you!" the Hatter greeted her.

"Yes, yes it is Hatter, and a merry Unbrithday to you as well." he beamed in response.

Twiddling his fingers and staring at the floor, he embarassingly inquired, "Your Majesty, I was wondering if...maybe...I could possibly- possibly see the Oraculum? I am very intrigued about my own past you see, but ever since Time and I quarreled, I can't seem to remember it." he ashamedly admitted.

The Queen frowned. And she barely ever frowned.

"Please? I want to see the day of my joyous birth!" he recovered, smiling up at her.

"I can't deny a wish to such a good and old friend, Hatter, but I warn you, what you may witness may not be all to your liking." the Queen admitted.

"Oh, that's all dandy and gumdrops your Majesty, I'm sure it was a joyous day indeed, the day that I was brought into Wonderland by my mother. Why, if it hadn't been, I wouldn't be quite the delightful chap you see before you." The Queen let out a giggle in response, and agreed. Still, the Hatter couldn't help but worry. The Queen did barely frown.

Up opened the Oraculum, and its long, singular page spread across the floor. The Hatter, giddy in anticipation, let out a giggle. It was such a queer calendar, only one page, and so very nice to show certain days.

"Oraculum," he began, "may you please show me the day of my birth, the day in which I was concieved into Wonderland?" He inquired.

Slowly, its page cleared to a clean piece of paper, before flooding with ink to display a picture. Hatter raised his eyebrow. Surely this wasn't him.

"I asked, show me that day of my birth, if you please." he inquired again, yet the picture didn't change.

The picture couldn't have been of him. It couldn't have. In the picture stood a man, with short, well-kept hair. Not him. The man didn't even have a hat! He said the date of his _birth_ this was a fully grown man before him!

The man was doing the most peculiar thing. He appeared to be falling down a large rabbit hole. The Hatter was confused. Last time he could remember, his hair was longer than this mans. It couldn't have been him.

"Your Majesty, this device seems to be broken. This man isn't me, why, he can't be! He wasn't even wearing a hat! Besides, where are my charmingly good looks?" The Hatter cast a hopeful glance at the Queen, only to meet with downward-facing eyes.

"It is correct." She simply stated.

Confused, the Hatter then said to the scroll, "Show me my family! Please?" he was becoming more and more confused.

Slowly it cleared away the picture of a man, to reveal a girl, a girl he'd recognize anywhere. Alice? Why was she showing? Sure she was like family, but not his flesh and blood, he'd never had children. Had he? His head had started throbbing.

"My Queen, this can't be true...Alice and I aren't related!" he pleaded to the Queen.

"My dearest Tarrant, the scroll before you does not lie. It can only show what occurs in Underland. There is more, but I fear telling you would be a horrid mistake."

"Please...please tell me. Please." he looked up at her, eyes begging to know more.

"Very well, I shall tell you all, my dear, old friend."

* * *

The truth was, twenty years ago, a man named Charles Kingsley had stumbled upon a rather large rabbit hole at his business partner's estate. He had falled down the hole to a wondrous place, and had little time there. Still, he had met some great friends, named Mallymkun and March. And had taught them about tea parties. That had promised to continue their tea party once he returned.

Nine years later, after the birth of his two daughters, he was back, stumbling upon the hole again while escaping a formal event at the same business partner's house. He had been wearing a top hat, which he had bought for 10 shillings, 6 pence, just for the occassion. He preferred to leave the tag in its place, for he thought it looked quite dashing. His friends were still waiting for them at the tea table in which he had set up. He giggled at them throwing things across the table to one another, he never quite did teach them the art of table manners, and decided against it, it would just spoil the fun. So the man regailed the two in tales of another world, where animals couldn't talk and tea parties were much more boring.

They called him the Mad Hatter, for his hat and queer ways, well, that and on his second trip he had gotten into a quarrel with Time, arguing that Time had no business being sentient, it was just too risky of a thing. In response, Time stopped running, deciding that he could take a vacation. Only a madman would get into a quarrel with Time.

He had been in the wondrous land for what seemed like years, he couldn't tell though, his pocket watch had stopped running, as did March and Mally's. Still, he very much enjoyed his time, switching spots along the table. It was always tea time. And over the supposed years, he had spent his free time, which Time barely gave him, to make hats as beautiful as his own. He found that he had quite a knack for it, but not quite the knack for the chemicals. He had been using them improperly, he later found out, and had caused his hair to become dyed into an odd shade, his eyes had begun to change color, his skin turned placid, his hair grew longer and consecquently wavier, and his fingers seemed to seep a silvery-blood substance at times. He found it very peculiar about his fingers, but had not noticed his eyes or hair.

It was then that a girl came to the land, for she had fallen down a rabbit hole as well. When she stumbled upon the Mad Hatter, her father, she couldn't even recognize him in a hat, well, that and the dark colored circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and of course his changed appearance. It was almost always tea time, you see. It left no time for sleep.

Even though he was exausted, he recognized his daughter, and couldn't help but share with her in the fesitivities that he was partaking in. It was called an Unbirthday. And, he figued, best let her enjoy in this fantasy world while she can, having her father in it would ruin it. So he concealed his identity.

Once Alice left, he too, left shortly after. Promising a return, he left, following not too far behind his little girl. He realized that despite it being months, even years in the wondrous land, it had only been a day in the real world. Once he was out of the wondrous land, not only did it revert his appearance, but he also he couldn't help but tell those around him about it. It would be his downfall.

The more people he told, the more people feared him, called him mad, and threatened to have him contained in a mental institution. Ick, he wouldn't have that. So, during his last day in reality, he kissed his two daughters good night, as well as his wife, and went off to his business partner's estate to tell him his final plans for the business. Then, he scurried off into his backyard, relocating the hole and tumbling back down, into a reality that made sense to him.

He took with him his 10/6 hat, as he had learned to love it. Charles Kingsley would have never let anyone in the Otherworld know, but he did love hats.

* * *

"But- but this can't- can't be true..." the Hatter stuttered at the Queen.

"I'm sorry, dear Tarrant, but it is. I can only imagine how you feel."

"Then how, how did I become like this?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my dear Hatter, once you returned for the third time you decided that you wanted to make more hats as lovely as the one that you had brought with you. And you made very extraordinary hats, which is why I hired you. Just, once you returned to Underland, you reverted back to your appearance that you adorn today. Your hair grew to be quite long, and a fiery orange color, and your eyes changed into the wonderful mood rings that they are today."

"I think it was the chemicals" he muttered.

"We understand if you want to leave..."

"Leave? Leave?!" his eyes flashed yellow, but he quickly gained composure. "Your Majesty, they think I am dead, returning now would be useless. Besides, I don't even look like my old self. And I quite like the improvement." he smiled a genuine gaped smile, and the Queen returned it. "Oh! And this explains my feelings for Alice! I am her father after all. So of course I love her!"

"Are you going to tell her?" the Queens eyes met with his, her's a questioning look, his, a battle of emotion.

"I suppose....no, I'm not going to tell her, she is our Champion, our Alice, and I couldn't ruin Wonderland for her. Now I do wish she was back now, even more, I think I shall look upon her in a different light. No wonder I'm so protective." he giggled. Now he had a reason to be so jealous, if that was the right term, of this China fellow. He may not have remembered his past, but it didn't really matter, he believed it was great to live in the present, thinking too far ahead or behind was always troublesome.

Off he left, giggling to himself, he had quite a secret, all for himself. He couldn't wait for Alice to come back, he wanted to share so many good times with her for the time he missed in her real life. He supposed it was true. Wonderland did change people.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, but please review! :D It does make me feel so much more happier.**


End file.
